Life
by Kate Beckett 24
Summary: Richard Castle gets sick! Kate and Rick are living together! suck at summaries, but try it out. My first fan fic


**Okay so this is my first fanfic so give me a break **

**Disclaimer Do not or will ever own castle**

Chapter 1

Kate Beckett rolled over in her sleep and threw her arms out to wrap around Castle but was surprised to find the bed empty. The sheets were cold so he must have been gone a while, she rolled over to check the clock, '3:42'. Just when she was about to get up she heard him in the bathroom, so she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom door.

When she walked through she saw her boyfriend lying on their bathroom floor next to the toilet with his head between his knees. Kate walked up and sat beside him, a hand to his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

When he heard her voice he lifted his head from out of knees and looked at her, he was pale and sweating. "Ah, yeah just didn't feel well, my stomach really hurts" He said while holding his right side. Just after he said it he had his head in the toilet bowl again.

Kate rubbed his back while speaking comforting words in his ear. Once he was done she got up and flushed the toilet and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him. "Thanks" He responded with a tip of the glass in her direction and took a sip.

They didn't talk for a while until castle tries to stand but fell back to the ground, "Here" Kate stood up and held her hand out for him. "Grab my hand and we'll go back to bed" She gave him an apologetic smile as he took her hand and got up from the wall.

Once they got back to bed Kate laid him down on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Your sweating, I'm going to get a washer, stay here" She said as she walked away from him and into the en-suite.

When she returned Castle looked even worse, she walked up to him and wordlessly placed the washer on his forehead. "I also got you some Panadol and water" She said as she handed them to him.

"Thanks honey" He replied with a husky voice.

"It's no problem, are you still hot?"

She was waiting for some kind of innuendo but it never came which meant he really was sick. "Yeah"

She walked over to him and pulled the blankets back and her hands found their way to hem of his t-shirt and next thing he knew she was pulling it over his head. "It should cool you down, now lie down and get some rest"

"Thankyou" He rasped out "Are you getting back in bed?" He asked sounding desperate and she just couldn't refuse, not like she was going to in the first place.

"Yeah sure" She said as she jumped in next to him but not cuddling up to him like they usually do because he didn't need the extra heat from her body.

It didn't take long until they were both asleep.

Kate woke again through the night to Rick shivering behind her, so she rolled over and pulled the covers over him even more. She felt sorry for him, the whole time they've known each other she has never seen him this sick.

When he still didn't seem warmer, she pulled herself closer to him so she could share her body heat with him. She pulled him are over her waist and moved back against him. As soon as she did, he moved forward and put his head in the back of her neck.

Rick woke in the morning feeling sick and ran straight for the bathroom. After he flushed the toilet and had a drink he went back into the bedroom to find Kate not lying in bed. He figured she must have been making breakfast since she had to go to work. So he walked back to the bed and got under the covers, pulling then up right under his chin so he could get warm. It didn't take him long to fall into much needed sleep.

He didn't wake until he felt the mattress dip beside him. He opened his eyed to find his beautiful girlfriend staring down at him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey beautiful"

"Hey yourself, you feel any better?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"A little, I'm cold though"

As soon as he said it Kate was under the covers and pulling his head onto her chest and tangling their legs together. "Better?"

"Much" He replied smiling up at her. "What time is it?"

"Ah.." She turned around to her bedside table to look at her clock "9:30"

He quickly shot up off her chest looking at her with a frown. "Don't you have to go to work today?"

"I called in sick to look after you since Alexis has gone to college" He groaned at that and she smiled down at him. "And Martha moved out with her new man, I thought I'd stay and look after my man" She looked down smiling at him.

Rick was grinning from eye to eye when he heard her say '_look after her man'._

"I wish I could kiss you right now, I love it when you call me your man" He said smiling up at her. "Thank you for staying home with me" His husky voice replied while he lied his head back down on her chest and cuddling up.

"Well you are my man, and I like looking after you, it's actually a first" He looked up at her confused, so she continued. "After six months of living with you I have never once got the chance to look after you"

He smiled up at her with so much love in his eyes. "I love you, you know"

"And I love you too, now get some rest. I'll wake you when you can have more Panadol".

Not long after he fell asleep he woke again and had really bad pain in his right side of his stomach. He got up and ran straight for the bathroom and threw up. Kate came running in after him and rubbing his back for comfort again.

He flushed the toilet and placed his forehead on her shoulder as she rubbed her hands through his hair.

Not even half a minute later he was throwing up again but this time there were spots on blood through it and Kate and Rick both looked at each other.

"Rick that's not good, we have to take you to the hospital" She looked at him with so much concern.

"No! Please not the hospital. It will pass. Please!" He looked at her with such plead in his eyes.

"Fine but if it gets worse I am taking you to the hospital"

"Okay, Thank you" He replied looking up at her. "Will you lie with me again?"

"Yeah, of course"

They started to make their way back to the bed but just before Castle laid down he sprinted off to the bathroom again. Beckett following close behind.

He vomited blood again but this time there was a lot of blood and Kate wasn't taking no for an answer this time.

"Rick were going to the hosp-.." She started before she was interrupted.

"No, Please. I don't want to go to the hospital!"

"I can't just let you bring up blood and not do anything about it Rick. This is serious" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Okay, but can you just ring Lanie first and then she can tell us what to do?"

"Fine" She replied as she grabbed her phone from the counter and started ringing Lanie. She answered in the first few rings.

"Hey girl"

"Lanie can you come over, Rick's bringing up blood, I don't know what to do" Kate said away.

"I'm on my way" Lanie replied straight away, she could hear her friend and she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you Lanie, so much. Hurry please he just brought up more! Please!"

"I'm coming Kate, I'll be there soon" And the line went dead.

**So what do you think? Should I continue or just stop.. love to hear from you guys. So review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks**

**KatherineBecket**


End file.
